teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18
New Big Dragon Friendos and Meeting a Furry in a Pit * The party rests overnight at the Night Circle. * We go to the Crystal Palace to talk to Minerva about stuff. When we get there, we meet Lucius who kind of just hovers around awkwardly at first while we talk to Minerva. * Minerva explains that Allohine got the party kidnapped by pirates in some sort of strange attempt to recruit heroes to help the Shimmering Convergence. Olivia says wow so that's why that happened...okay! Barkley is still angry about this and doesn't trust Minerva even after it is explained. Vahlka is just angry in general and doesn't trust anyone. * Olivia rolls an obscenely high persuade check and convinces Minerva to tell us more about what is going on. She reveals to us that she is, in fact, an ancient copper dragon! * Vahlka says "so what dragons suck". Everyone else says "shut up vahlka you suck." * Lucius, craving adventure, decides to come along with us when Olivia suggests it. * After the encounter with Minerva its time for Vahlka's "lunch date" with the Claws of Bastus. We head over to the Wind-borne Dove, where we are escorted upstairs and meet Tython the Sharp. A lesser sphinx who represents the Claws interests. * Tython informs us that not only do the Claws have a contract on Vahlka. They also have two for Andrith and one for Ender Shadowbane. Vahlka does not know who Ender is. She suspects a younger brother who was born after she left Umbravall. * Tython offers us a deal out of "respect for tradition". If the party can best him in a duel then the Claws will drop the assassination contract on Vahlka. * Vahlka's like "hey ya'll cool with this?" the rest of the part is like "hell yeah" even Lucius, who met us like thirty minutes ago. * Tython teleports us to an arena in The Vastlands. Surrounded by sand elves and watched by a greater sphinx, Andarsella and the leader of the Claws of Bastus, The Black Cat. * We duel whatever sand elves decide they are spicy enough to jump in the pit and die while we also fight Tython. Who is a jerk who can concentrate on two spells at once??? * Tython starts getting his ass kicked and beseeches Andarsella for a bit of help. Andarsella roars. Everyone in the party is frightened by this except Vahlka (and I think maybe Deek? I don't remember) who yells back "Not this time, you bitch!" and is far too angry to be afraid. * Tython loses the fight. Vahlka stalks over to finish it when The Black Cat fires an arrow at her. Andarsella jumps down off the platform and puts herself between Vahlka and Tython. Vahlka backs down with extreme reluctance. * After the fight we head back to the Crystal Palace Vague Chatzy recap: * Vahlka heavy-handedly flirts with Deacon until he literally runs away. Then he comes back?? Then he runs away again?? * The girls talk about how the dragons are suspicious. Vahlka and Barkley think they are not to be trusted. Olivia says FRIENDS. At some point Vahl steps outside for a smoke to avoid feelings heavy conversations. * Olivia talks to Minerva about how her friends are meanies who don't trust her and about some cult stuff. * Olivia comes out to talk to her. Vahlka flirts half-heartedly. * Allohine shows up and fucks with Vahlka and Olly for a bit before telling them that someone impersonating Deacon came to the palace. Olly and Vahlka immeadiately snap into GO MODE because the bird nerd is in trouble. NEXT EPISODE